Attack Of The OCs
by freemanrage
Summary: I sat at my computer today, wondering what would happen if the South Park OCs revolted against my constant use of them. This is my prediction. Using the OCs: Laura McCarthy, Addie McVim, and Wendaline Wymes.


***laughs very hard* Oh my, what an odd story I decided to write. Boredom can you kill you at times. OCs I'm using:**

**Laura McCarthy**

**Addison McVim**

**Wendaline Wymes**

**ON WITH TEH STORY! :0**

_Somewhere in the dark jungles of Sanford, Florida..._

Young author, Christy Pacheco, sat at her computer chair, tossing a ball repeatedly into the air. Her internet was in the current state of being a fuck up so she decided to write the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately, her mind was already infected on whether or not Eli was going to fucking go out with Clare or when the hell Supernatural was coming back on TV. She needed _something _to do on her Thursday nights. Seriously. Come on, CW18, pick up the fucking pace.

Ahem. Anyways.

After a long while, she was not able to catch the ball and it bounced past her. It slid underneath her bed. Of course, her lazy ass didn't want to get up from the chair so she finally decided to get on with her writing. She opened up Wordpad, placed her hands on the keyboard, and got ready to pour out her mind. Nothing came out.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. Writers block sucks, does it not? Suddenly, she remembered a dream she had the previous night. It was set in a black and white format and her, along with her dog, Kenny, were secret agent spies. "That might work," she said to herself. "If I just switch up the characters, it could be another OC story." She began typing the author note when...

"Hey! Just what the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" someone yelled out. Christy yelled loudly like a bitch and fell out of her chair. To her shock, the voice belonged to a girl with straight black hair. All her clothes were black, as well. Next to her was another girl with light brown hair who was looking around the room, shyly. The third and final girl had wavy blonde hair and had wore a creepy smile.

"Wh-What?"

"I asked what the hell are you doing?" the raven haired girl repeated. She marched over to Christy's computer and tore out the plug. The screen went black.

"Hey!" Christy yelled, getting up. "I was writing that."

"I don't think anybody cares," said the blonde, who had switched positions to her bed. The brunette had yet to say anything. Christy had thought about calling her Dad to take care of these lunatics who had broken into her house but she didn't get the feeling they were here to do anything bad.

"Who-Who are you people?" she asked lowly. The brunnette finally snapped her head up and smiled.

"I'm Laura! Nice to meet you!" she chirped, sticking a hand out. Christy blinked.

"Laura!" the bloned scolded, slapping her hands away. "We're here on business, stop being so damn nice. Shit." Laura frowned.

"Sorry, Wendaline," she said, looking down.

"_Anyways," _the raven haired girl interrupted. She faced Christy. "I think you know who we are. I'm Addie, this is Laura, and that's Wendaline." Christy had yet to say anything. Wendaline? Laura? Addie? The only way she could actually be meeting these OCs was if she was high again. Which, she was pretty sure, wasn't the case.

"You guys are fictional," Christy said out loud. The three laughed.  
"Well, sort of," Wendaline explained. "You see, we were created by our owners...well, you know who they are. And we're kind of sick of being used as puppets in your gay little stories, capiche? So use some other OC, just don't use us."

"Agree," Addie nodded.  
"I don't know," Laura cut in, hanging her head. "I-I kinda like being in those stories."  
"Oh, shut up, that's because you have a crush on Kenny!" Addie accused, pointing a finger at her.

"I d-do not!" Laura yelled back.  
"Oh, please, it's not like you don't have a crush on Kyle, either, Addie," Wendaline said, rolling her eyes.

"At least I don't hide it!" Addie retorted. "_She _needs a little bit more self confidence in her life."

"I can't help it!" Laura defended. Christy simply watched as the three argued back and forth about...well, nothing, really. She really had no clue what to say or do. Should she just agree to stop using them? I guess that would work. If it'll make them get out of her room, then, yes, she would gladly stop using them.

"Look!" Christy cut in. Everyone stopped yelling and looked at her. "I'll stop using you three if you just get. Out. Of. My Room." Wendaline, Laura, and Addie switched glances.

"Oh. That's cool, then," said Addie. Wendaline nodded while Laura just crossed her arms.

"You know, we're in Florida," Wendaline pointed out. "The sunshine states. May as well hit the beach while we're here."

"I could use a good tan..." Laura trailed off.

Addie punched the air. "Hell yeah! Surfin' the waves, baby."

Glad that they were finally leaving, Christy sat back down on her computer chair and said, "Go to Cocoa beach. That's the best one. But don't go anywhere near St. Petersburg. Your legs will tire out."

"Sweet. Thanks," Addie said, winking at her.

"Bye!" Laura waved happily.

"Peace!" Wendaline said, snapping her fingers. They all faded away into the air. Christy's eyes widened. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her cool again. Finally deciding to pretend like nothing had just happened, she turned back on her computer and logged on Facebook. She went to Morgan and Allison's page and typed in,

_Your characters are harrasing me. _

A couple minutes later, she checked her e-mail. It said they had both replied. She clicked on the first alert link and saw that Morgan had said:

_...Put away the coffee and go to bed._

Allison simply replied:

_xD_

They apparently had to clue, either. Poor authors. After that, Christy watched an hour of South Park on TV and went to bed. What a fun day.

**Well? Whatcha think? :D Stupid, I know. I felt retarded writing this xD But it was different and that's neato!**

** P.S. I'll have my part for It's Not Easy Being A Superhero sent in soon! 3: My brain has been used up of ideas. But I'll get it in! ;D**

**REVIEW, MAH DARLINGS ;)**

**~CC101**


End file.
